This invention generally relates to an instrument cluster assembly that includes a pointer that can be selectively illuminated. More particularly, this invention relates to an instrument cluster assembly with a pointer with different parts that can be selectively illuminated.
An instrument cluster for a motor vehicle includes a dial with a scale indicative of a vehicle performance or operational parameter. A pointer is rotated about a central axis to point to a specific indicator on the dial to communicate the current state of the measured parameter. The basic configuration of an instrument cluster is modified to provide a desired aesthetic appearance to the interior of a vehicle. Because the instrument cluster is an integral part of vehicle operation, automotive manufactures continually update and improve the appearance of the vehicle instrumentation.
An instrument cluster assembly can be equipped with an illuminated pointer. The illuminated pointer is provided by directing light into the pointer from a fixed light source. The pointer includes reflective surfaces to direct light through the pointer. Different styles and shapes of pointer are provided to provide a desired appearance. This structure provides for the illumination of the entire pointer, not specific portions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a pointer assembly with different portions that can be illuminated independently.